


[podfic] Dragging You Down

by D4tD (dance4thedead)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature Fic, Demonsdemon!Bucky, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, Lust, M/M, Male lubrication, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bucky Barnes/Original Minor Character(s), Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occult, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pheromones, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Self-Mutilation, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus!Bucky, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Steve Rogers, Transformation, Transformative Works Welcome, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD
Summary: In a divergence from the canon storyline, Hydra experiments with occult legends of a more demonic bent. When Bucky is captured at Azzano, something more insidious than a knock-off super soldier serum is done to him, but the full effects take some time to completely set in. Bucky struggles with building impulses and an increased libido while trying to keep his interest in Steve from boiling over and ruining Steve’s chance at the life he deserves.PODFIC ofDragging You Down, by AraniaArt and Kamiki
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320499) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 



  
Duration: 08:01  
  
**Chapter 1:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2v73i13n5495yie/Dragging%20You%20Down_01.mp3?dl=0)

Or, click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zz4shj5942b5f75/%5BPODFIC%5Dch01-09%20Dragging%20You%20Down.zip?raw=1) to download a zip of chapters 1-9 (80.1MB; 01:39:47) 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Duration: 07:07  
  
 **Chapter 2:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ebz30dznpq1z8u/Dragging%20You%20Down_02.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Duration: 12:47  
  
 **Chapter 3:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zy0dyedlikyoejs/Dragging%20You%20Down_03.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Duration: 11:24  
  
 **Chapter 4:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pr574rnqdzqk7g5/Dragging%20You%20Down_04.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Duration: 09:34  
  
 **Chapter 5:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2h1ycwypnm5%C4%A5q3/Dragging%20You%20Down_05.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Duration: 12:33  
  
 **Chapter 6:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fysmbxqefmyiq9m/Dragging%20You%20Down_06.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	7. Chapter 7

  
Duration: 12:16  
  
 **Chapter 7:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wekxlq169xn9bfd/Dragging%20You%20Down_07.mp3?dl=0%0Arel=)  



	8. Chapter 8

  
Duration: 17:03  
  
**Chapter 8:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tvfn4bgvqi9liy0/Dragging%20You%20Down_08.mp3?dl=0)


	9. Chapter 9

  
Duration: 09:01  
  
**Chapter 9:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kfx2byzk4ys4eoc/Dragging%20You%20Down_09.mp3?dl=0)


	10. Chapter 10

  
Duration: 14:21  
  
**Chapter 10:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aw1zkn7vtnlrfd3/Dragging%20You%20Down_10.mp3?dl=0)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited and posted on May 2nd, 2020 as part of [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/980.html) \- Week 1. Team member [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific) made a rendition of [Steve's sketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991637)!

  
Duration: 20:32  
  
**Chapter 11:**[Alternate](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t7prz0c4qf74jlw/Dragging%20You%20Down_11.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude to the amazing writers for their blanket permission, and the fantastic journey they've taken these characters. 
> 
> Crit welcome, this is my first time podficcing someone else's work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve's Sketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991637) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
